


Would you like to stay the night?

by deathbyOTPin123



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Jim takes Edward home after their first date and Edward makes a proposal.





	Would you like to stay the night?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick fic that got into my head after I drew the picture.

Ed was riding high. Their first date couldn’t have gone better. Jim’s surprise turned out to be a drive outside the town to a lookout point where they could sit down on the hood of the car and watch as Gotham reflected in the water. It was an unusually clear night; the stars visible and the moon full. They pointed out the constellations to each other until the hood of the car cooled off and Ed started to tremble from the chilly air. Jim, ever a gentleman, took off his leather jacket and draped it over Ed’s shoulders. 

Anticipation built up as they looked into each other’s eyes. So far the date has been perfect for Ed. This was everything he dreamed and read about. And just like in the movies and books, with a hand on Ed’s shoulder, Jim leaned in. Once their lips touched, they didn’t seem able to stop. But after many shared kisses, he could feel Jim start to shiver from the cold. Ed pulled away when he felt Jim’s cold nose press into his cheek. They packed up into the car quickly. 

Jim drove him back home. Luckily, there was an empty parking spot a few feet from his building. He insisted on escorting Ed to his door, to make sure he got home safely. They ended up inside Ed’s apartment, kissing goodbye. Jim pulled away slowly with a sigh. It was getting too late.

“Would you like to stay the night?” Ed blurted out softly, still seemingly in trance form the events. For a moment, Jim wasn’t sure if he heard him right. He pulled back to better look him in the eyes. Ed looked hopeful.

“Um…” Jim rubbed the back of his neck. “I would love to spend the night with you, Ed.” He watched as Ed’s expression fell. “Don’t get me wrong,” Jim quickly added. “I like you. A lot. I just think it’s a bit too fast for that. Don’t you agree?”

Ed looked at him in confusion for a moment before it clicked and he understood what Jim was talking about. “Oh, no, no.” He waved his hands around. “Not like that. Obviously. I don’t want that.” He laughed nervously. Jim raised his eyebrows at him. “What I meant to say is!” He shook his head, as if realising what that might have sounded like. He pushed his glasses up his nose and straightened his back. “I want that. I like you Jim and I want to do that with you. But obviously not tonight. I just meant if you’d perhaps like to go to bed with me. To sleep! Just to… sleep.” Jim watched in amusement as Ed fumbled with his words, talking fast. 

“You’re cold. It mustn’t have been pleasant sitting outside without a jacket. And it’s entirely my fault, because I forgot to bring mine. It’s late. You look tired. I just thought to suggest that you…” Jim cut Ed off by placing the tips of his fingers over his lips. 

“I would love to.” He gave him a small smile and Ed’s face lit up in response. With a wide grin on his face, he locked the door. He took Jim’s jacket and lead him further into his apartment. 

Ed gave Jim a short tour of the place and showed him where the bathroom is. He hung up his jacket and pulled out a pair of pajamas for himself and a t-shirt for Jim to sleep in. Ed went to the bathroom to get ready for sleep first. About ten minutes later, he stepped out, changed into his night clothes. Jim stepped inside holding up the t-shirt and nodding at him. 

By the time Jim finished with the bathroom, Ed was already lying on one side of the bed, glasses off. The only light in the room was the soft green glow from the street sign outside the window. Ed watched Jim as he walked over to the free side of the bed and snuggled under the covers.

“Good night.” Ed said with a nervous smile, resting his head on the pillow. They lay shoulder to shoulder for a while, in complete silence. Realizing Ed’s bravado has completely left him by this point and that he could probably stay like that for the rest of the night, Jim decided to make the move. He reached out and felt for Ed’s hand to bring it over his hip. Ed caught on quickly, holding him in a loose embrace.

Jim cupped his face, giving him a long kiss, before whispering ‘good night’ and turning around. He pressed his back into Ed’s chest and pulled the blankets over their shoulders. They were quiet for a moment before Ed started to move.

“What are you doing?” Jim snickered as he felt the mattress shit from the way Ed moved his legs around.

“Tucking my feet into the blanket.” He seemed to adjust for a bit more before he was satisfied. Jim poked around with his foot, realizing that Ed has managed to somehow push the bottom part of the blanket under his feet, completely wrapping them in it. “It keeps the warmth in.” He tightened his arms around Jim, pulling him closer. The detective couldn’t complain. It felt nice to be held like this, sharing the warmth after the chill of the night.

Ed pressed closer to Jim’s cold ear, rubbing his cheek on it. “I really hope you don’t catch a cold.”

“Don’t worry,” Jim smiled, patting him on the forearm. “I’m tougher than I look. Although… If I do, would you take care of me?”

“Of course I would,” Ed blurted out in disbelief. “I’d make you soup and tea. I’ll make sure you’re warm. We can watch TV together.” He kissed Jim’s temple. “But please don’t get sick,” he ended with a yawn. Jim turned in his arms to nuzzle his cheek. 

“You’re almost asleep aren’t you?” One of his hands came up to rub at Ed’s upper arm. Ed hummed in reply as he dozed off. Jim gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning back around and settling in his embrace. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep as well, cocooned in the warmth under the blankets.


End file.
